I wanna hear her voice
by Ambient Sound
Summary: After losing their precious mother to an illness, Eve Roth has lost her will to speak, but when her family moves to La Push, Washigton to start over, will a certain werewolf get her to speak again? read and review! :D thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, i'm fairly new to the twilight saga stories, so please feel free to correct me if i'm wrong. This takes place some time after New Moon and beginning of Eclipse im having the majority of the wolf pack going to school.

I own nothing, but my characters!

read & review!

Ch1. c'est le changement

(Eve's pov)

"You son of a bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" threatened a boy about 6'3, who was repeatedly beating the crap out of some poor kid, who was on the floor trying desperately to get up, the boy who inflicted the pain had russet skin that gleamed in the sun with sweat. His short buzz cut like hair was matted to his forehead, which was scrunched together due to the angry expression on his face. "PAUL! Let him go, man!" shouted a few boys that somewhat resembled him in physical qualities, but not too much. They scrambled over to the taller male and somehow managed to pry the still furious boy off the now whimpering one. Once the fight had been broken up, the students that now saw the beaten and battered boy were truly frightened at the ferocity that erupted from the one being held back, named Paul. It had been the third time this week, since school had started, that Paul Krets had been in a fight and each battered victim looked worse than the last. I couldn't help notice how intense he was while he had the upper hand in all his fights, but I shifted my gaze toward everyone who gathered around poor Bobby Mill and after a while the teachers came to inspect what had happened. Needless to say the teachers were probably waiting for the boys to take Paul away because the second fight that happened that week was because one of the teachers were trying to get Paul, yet again, away from another student and Paul turned on the teacher. I remember that day as well, but I lost interest when I felt my sister, Hana, leave my side and walk away from me. I looked around for her and saw her back retreating into the school, I heard the bell ring, which signified the end of lunch and I followed after her like a lost puppy.

Hana was my favorite sister out of the other three we have in my family, she's the only person I speak to and quiet literally too since we moved here from Paris, France at the end of summer. We moved here to La Push, Washington, randomly, to leave the life we had back in Paris, we did it because of our mother who is no longer in our lives anymore. She passed away at the end of June, due to illness and life in Paris was beginning to be unbearable, not to mention the fact that I had stopped talking to everyone that month, too. I wasn't going to start talking anytime soon. My name is Eve Roth and I had made a promise to myself that I wouldn't say a word until the rest of my family had recovered from the loss of our mother.

"Eve, get your head out of the clouds and get to class." Hana said now walking over to me and patting my cheek softly. My sister is a bit taller than I am, with light brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skinned. Just like that I burst back to life and looked to my left and saw that a teacher was escorting Bobby to the nurse's office.

"Geez I thought the football team was tough, but Paul makes'em look like ballerinas. It's not even past the first month of school and their beating the crud out of each other; those guys sure are something else." She motioned with her head over to the group of broad shouldered guys standing in the hall giving death glares and laughing secretly at Bobby when he passed them. Well it was mostly Paul who was kind of laughing, the other boys looked a bit tense and one of them had his cell phone out, the one known as Jacob Black, was talking to someone and by the body language it must have been someone of authority because Jacob looked a bit serious and fearful at the same time.

These were some of the things I could tell about people, not that I'm a magician, but it was something I noticed.

I was turning to walk after Hana when I looked back from Jacob then over to the group of guys, it was days like these that I wish that nothing too big would drop out from the sky on to my lap and these were other feelings that I got too, but as soon as I made eye contact with Paul and his shocked gaze, it was like a ton of bricks landing on my lap. I myself was a bit shocked and I recovered faster than he did because he was still looking my way when I was almost a good distance away from him. I saw from the corner of my eye that the guys had noticed him staring at me, so I sped up and left as fast as I could practically running after Hana. Not knowing that Paul was trying to make an attempt to chase after me, but his friends got a hold of him.

I walked into class early and took a seat in the middle of the room, I started taking out my notes while thinking over what had happened to me in the hall way with Paul. Why did I stop and stare back? Or better yet, why did he look my way with that shocked face? Strangely enough it felt right in a scary way, but I pushed it out of my mind when Hana and Jacob walked into class after the second bell rang. They both had serious faces like they had been talking about a super secretive secret; they looked up in my direction and waved.

"Hey Eve." Greeted Jacob with a smile, I smiled back not saying anything. He looked at my sister with an expectant nod. He knew I didn't speak either, my sister and Jacob had become good friends when they met the last few days of summer. Jacob was nice and very funny, but I never laughed at his jokes as much as I wanted to. I noticed him sit behind Hana who sat next to me, Hana turned to look at Jacob and me. "Ok, what happened to make Paul get all crazy?" she looked at Jacob and I couldn't help, but be interested as well.

Jacob sort of smiled at this, he then looked over at us, "Well Bobby was being bobby, and his little prank on Paul wasn't as little as you saw during lunch." He chuckled now sitting back in his seat, after a while he looked my way and jumped a bit. I nodded my head at the reaction and he looked at me, "I can never get over how white you are,'' he paused as if taking in my appearance for the first time. "Are u positive that you don't dye your hair red all the time, Eve?" he asked and I nodded a "no" and he nodded back.

"I love her eyes, I always think of night when I see them" Hana complemented, my eyes were dark lavender and blue at some point they looked black, but I never complained I actually liked how I looked and sometimes I'd make it known when I was at the house. I smiled to myself thinking of all the outfits I made out of our cream colored curtains and how I used to fix my hair making it look nice, my father had given up on telling me to stop because he saw that I'm "Pretty damn good at it." he said so himself once when he saw me running around the backyard with a cream curtain flowing dress that I might have taken from one of the windows in our house.

"Eve, earth to Eve, we have class remember?" chimed Hana waving her hand in front of my face, I looked at her and saw the teacher writing stuff on the board. It's was going to be a long day, but it wasn't something I couldn't handle, save for wanting to blurt out the answer.

I managed to make it through my classes, but I was in a daze throughout the rest of my classes, not really paying attention to anything, but every now and then I'd see the boys that Jacob knew looking my way and whispering something, I had no idea what they were saying, but I was sure I wasn't going to like it. My last class of the day was English; I made my way to the usual desk and took a seat, I placed my head on the desk for a while. I was thinking about the lime cream colored curtain in Hana's bed room when I felt someone in the class room. I looked up and saw Paul standing in the door way looking at me like I took something of his. I didn't know either to smile or hide, but I couldn't take my eyes off him, not that I was checking him out, but because I didn't know what he would do.

I never really noticed that we had each other for a class, but now I was sure that I had to watch my back. He walked over and took a seat next to me; it was beginning to make me nervous how he'd look at me almost every Mila-second. I looked back at him every now and then, but every time I did so, his face would be turned towards me and I'd look away quickly. It was beginning to get deathly quiet when students came bustling in and by the look on Paul's face he seemed pretty mad when they did, it was strange and entertaining to watch his reactions to certain things, but I wouldn't like to be the one getting on his bad side.

Mrs. Deon, our English teacher, walked in and everything went back to the way it was. The rest of the class period went by awkwardly because Paul kept trying to make eye contact with me, something in which I rarely did, but had to when it was important, and I humored him by looking for a few seconds then looking back down at my work. What happened next kind of surprised me, I heard him clear his throat and say, "Hi, I'm Paul." Almost everyone in class looked up at our direction, I looked around nervously and my class mates were expecting an answer from me. He put me on the spot and I wasn't ready for it. I looked back at Paul as if mentally connecting with him to say "You're a big jerk.", but thankfully Mrs. Deon came to my rescue. "Mr. Krets, we did introductions the first week of school, now would you please get back to work, that goes for the rest of you, too" She told Paul and the class, then she winked at me; I smiled and heard a low growl coming from my right. I looked over to find Paul growling at his desk, he was holding on to it tightly because I could see the white of his knuckles show through his skin. Interesting indeed, i thought, now looking back at my paper and then I had an idea.

(Paul's POV)

Damn fucking teacher for keeping me from talking to my imprint, I was so pissed off that I didn't feel something land on my desk. It was a crumpled up piece of paper and it smelled like her, my beautiful imprint, her scent was all over the little paper. I picked it up and opened it, inside was the name

"Eve"

I could feel my heart flip in my chest. Her name was Eve, my silently shy imprint's name was Eve, I smiled at the paper and tore out another small paper, I wrote, "it's nice to meet you." I tossed over to her desk, she looked at it and was about to answer when the fire alarm rang. Are you fucking kidding me! I yelled mentally in my head, watching Eve crumple up the paper and stand up with the rest of the class. I stood up quickly and waited for her for to pick her stuff. I noticed that she would sneak glances at me acting a little scared, I groaned inwardly, this was not my intention. Hell I'm supposed to protect her from now on; it was my first instinct now that she was my imprint and I smiled at her, trying to show her that I didn't just beat up the little shit, Bobby Mill, durig lunch.

She walked passed me and I followed her, I didn't wanna look like a lost puppy, but I couldn't help that her scent sent me off the wall. I moved to walk next to her and she looked up at me with big dark lavender eyes, my god was she stunning and I said "So I'm guessing you don't talk much?" she looked up at me apologetically, "its ok, you can nod if you like something or you don't." I told her smiling trying my hardest not to sniff her hair or something that I usually see Jared do to Kim. She nodded at me and kept walking, "So did you just move here?" I asked now looking down at her and she nodded. I racked my brain for any yes or no questions, "you like it here? In La Push, I mean." I asked, she shrugged and nodded, we then made our way out of the school, when I saw Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim and another girl. Eve looked over in the direction I was looking at and I saw her smile, I had never been more taken with a girls smile then I was with hers. My imprint ran over to the girl with brown hair and hugged her rather tightly from what I could see, I felt kinda jealous that the girl got to hug her and not me.

"So Eve, you've already mt Paul?" I heard Jacob say and I looked over at him, I was fucking pissed. How in the hell could he know her name before I did?! I mentally wanted to beat the crap out of him when I saw Eve smile again and nod, it just made my day, but now I was torn between wanting to kill Jacob and staring at Eve's smiling face. "Hey Paul, this is Eve's sister, Hana." I heard Jacob say, the girl walked over to me and stuck out her hand. I took her hand and shook it I looked down at her and she smiled looking up at me, "Hi, it's nice to meet you." She said to me and I forced myself to smile and say, "Like wise." because I didn't want to waste them on her, but I wanted to smile for Eve. I looked up and saw Eve looking my way and when she saw me looking back she blushed looking elsewhere, I thought she was so cute and I smiled at her hoping she would see. The guys were looking at her curiously and I growled telling them to back off and I noticed Kim walk over to Eve and try to talk to her, Eve only nodded and smiled at her leaving Kim concerned as to why she didn't say anything. Kim looked at Jared who looked at me, I nodded and mouthed that she didn't speak and they made an "O" expression. Quil and Embry started chuckling and I looked at them, but couldn't go any further when the bell rang for people to go home.

I saw Eve and Hana walk over to Jacob, Hana hugged him and Jacob tried to hug Eve, but she moved back and smiled. I was secretly happy she did that and saw Jake smile at her, but it made me worry that she might do that to me. I shrugged it off when she turned to me and smiled, I was once again blown away by her and I wanted to bask in its presence, but she would take her smile with her when she and Hana turned to leave. I waved good bye to them while walking over to Jake and I stopped to look at him, "If you don't want me to rip your arms off, I'd stop trying to hug her as of right now." I growled out and he only rolled his eyes walking over to Quil, Embry, Jared, and Kim. "You need to chill out, Paul. I'm not going to take her away from you." He said now walking away from me, I turned around and watched as Eve walk over to a small blue car. She looked back and caught my eye, we stared at each other for a while then she got into the car. I had to see her again, but tonight I had patrol and it would give me time to bug Jake about the address.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. (^...^)

Read and Review

_Already dead_

_So kill my head_

_There's a sun in his eyes_

_It won't go away_

_I'm already dead_

_Why is it I can't kill my…?_

_He would never sleep_

_Said, I didn't mind it at all_

_Made me feel quite cheap_

_Looking back on it all_

_Then there was this kiss_

_He said that he couldn't resist_

_And was I aware of what I missed?_

_That night I slept on his couch_

_With my back turned to the wall_

_Nothing assumed but you know_

_You know_

_In the morning we said nothing at all_

_All I could think was this:_

_He said that he couldn't resist_

_And was I aware of what I missed?_

Keen on boys - The Radio Dept.

Ch2. La vie d'un rideau a la creme

(Eve POV)

I unlocked the front door and waited for Hana to lock up the car, I heard running inside the house and I figured my older sister, Rika who was a year older than me, was messing around. I opened the door and walked inside, I saw Rika on the floor sewing something on her dress and she looked up then smiled at Hana, but groaned at me. Rika and I haven't seen eye to eye since we moved here, and I really didn't wanna bother with her right now so I walked passed her. "Still not speaking?" she sniggered behind my back and went on, "At least we don't have to hear her annoying singing anymore." I looked at her, she smiled knowing she hit a sore spot of mine; I used to sing to my father and mother back in Paris, Rika hated when I sang better than her and I knew it too. "Rika, shut up please. We're not in the mood for your crap. Besides don't you have homework to do?" I heard Hana say as she toke out her notebooks; Rika rolled her eyes and said, "I don't have homework." She practically spat out, now getting up and pushed passed me. I watched as she went up stairs, I looked over at Hana and I sighed, "Eve, she doesn't mean it….she's just being herself." She told me as I looked at her; I nodded not really believing her and went up stairs to finish up my homework.

My life before La Push was something out of a dream, my family's smiles were not without joy and life was a beautiful adventure until mother got sick. Our world was crushed when she was gone, my sister's say it's the day mom took my voice.

I lay back down on my bed after I finished my home work and my mind was drifting to that of the memory of Paul, he was known for his volatile behavior and there he was talking to me or at least trying to. I didn't know what to make of his sudden interest in me, but I was sure to stay cautious of his actions. My eyes were getting heavy and I was starting to fall asleep, when I heard a loud howl from outside my open window I couldn't think straight so I finally shut my eyes and slept.

(Paul's POV)

I was standing in the forest waiting for Jake to phase and I had it in my head to bombard him with questions about Eve's address, I remembered the conversation I had with Sam, before I went to patrol, about imprinting. I was happy to have imprinted on her and it brought a smile to my face when the thought of us being together forever came up in my mind.

-Flashback-

"_Just don't go overboard, Paul, please. The last thing I need is for you to be scaring off your imprint and for you to come here in the middle of the night to bother Emily and me about it." He groaned now taking a seat on his porch; I stood there dumbstruck at his comment. "Who in the hell said I was gonna come over in the middle of the night to ask you all for help?" I growled taking a defensive stance in front of him and Sam only looked up with a knowing smile on his face. "Imprinting is a make or break situation, she might be able to resist the imprint if there is no trust and that's why I put it that way." He told me and I glared at him, "I'm not gonna screw this up, ok?" I said looking at the floor boards and I heard Sam chuckle, I looked up at him he still had that knowing smile and it was kinda freaking me out did he know what was going on in my head without having to be a wolf? Did he know I was worried about screwing things up?_

_My train of thought was disturbed when Emily came out from inside the house, I looked up and saw her smiling at us, but I knew she was smiling at Sam though. "So the big bad wolf finally imprinted?" she asked now looking at me, a smile clearly on her face, I groaned and nodded back looking at the floor. I saw Embry run out from the forest and jog up to the porch, "Hey, where's Jake?" he asked now looking from me to Sam then to Emily. "I don't know, but I'm sure he'll show up soon." After awhile of waiting for Jakes lazy ass, I looked at Emily and Sam, and then I turned__ at the sound of footsteps walking onto the porch. It was Jake, just the guy I wanted to see, he caught my eyes and he had the look that said, "I know what you're going to ask." And we got ready for our patrol._

-End of Flashback-

I stood in the forest as a wolf waiting for Jacob to phase, I noticed no one had phased yet because Embry and Quil were patrolling with us and I couldn't hear their thoughts. I took this time to think of Eve, I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed her at the start of the year. I mean she was practically the only natural red head. I remember her eyes the most; they were a rare color that I had seen in photo shopped pictures, dark purple, was the color- "Lavender, you mean." I heard Jake say in my head and then Embry and Quil started cracking up. "You assholes were there the whole fucking time?!" I growled at them as they emerged from the bush and walked over to me, hearing their laughter on my head and their stupid attempt to laugh as wolves. "Hey at least I try to laugh, unlike your grumpy ass." I heard Embry say and I snapped at his right leg, hearing him yelp and run off to patrol. Quil gave Jake and me one last look and took off in another direction. "Ok, let's get this over with Paul, I'll let you patrol close to where Eve lives, but no looking into her window, alright?" he warned and I rolled my eyes while looking away, after he gave the address to her house I ran off to patrol.

2 hours into the afternoon and I was getting annoyed with Jake's nonstop rambling about Bella and the leech she was dating. The sun was barely starting to set and I was finding it hard to resist not seeing her, but I had to finish the patrol. After I finished patrol I decided walk close to where she lived when I caught a familiar scent lingering in the area in which she lived and I run off, thinking to myself that the smell was getting stronger. My paws started to ach, but I didn't care and I already knew where Eve lived and I had to make sure she was ok.

(Eve's POV)

I had shifted in my sleep when I had felt fabric move under me, I cracked open my eyes and saw Aeslin sitting at the foot of my bed. Aeslin was another sister in my family, we had wondered where she had gotten her jet black hair and green eyes from, but I remember mother telling us that Aeslin had that "special gene". I never thought about it at the time, but I saw that she looked mother. She was sitting there and so I sat up. She looked at me with a shy smile; her big green eyes were somewhat sunken in due to lack of sleep. Aeslin had been sick ever since our mother died; she stopped eating and was losing more weight than the whole family was comfortable with. Her pale skin turning a bit yellow from the lack of nourishment, and sometimes we would have to force feed her so that she wouldn't end up at the hospital, but there was only so much we could do. In her prime she had lovely white creamy skin and had a full figure, but these days she didn't really care about how she looked.

I looked at her and nudged her with my foot for her to say something, she kept looking at me then spoke, "Dinners ready, come down when you're fully awake, ok?" she stated and paused for a bit, "How was class? Hana tells me you may have a future gentlemen caller?" she asked and I nodded, now swinging my legs over to the floor so that I was sitting next to her. I watched as she stood up and head for the door, but she turned to me, "See you downstairs." She said before disappearing from the entrance of my room.

I sat there thinking about absolutely nothing, when I felt the urge to go look out the window. I stood from the bed and walked and looked outside, something about the night made everything I saw more alive and mysterious. I had loved running around with lanterns at night when our mother was alive; I loved how the dresses we wore flowed behind us as we kicked up dirt from our heels, while running bare footed. I looked through the line of trees, that lead into the forest, I was always so curious about going inside and exploring, but I was afraid being attacked by a wild animal. I saw something move from under the trees and my eyes immediately caught something large and from the way the moonlight hit the object it had emitted a silver light. I was transfixed on the object below and I was fortunate enough to see it move, it was a rather large looking silver and grey wolf. Being frozen in place, I felt that if I had moved from my spot it would vanish.

"Eve, are you coming to dinner?" I was startled from my staring, by Luna, the oldest sister. Her blond hair fell around her shoulders almost hugging them and her mismatched eyes started at me, one light blue and the other light lavender, I nodded and she gave me a quick smile before leaving. I turned back to the window I found that the wolf was gone and I was convincing myself that it was real, but I felt my stomach grumble and I left my suspicions at the window and left my room.

I walked down the stairs and saw my sisters and our father sitting at a rectangular table filled with plates of food, my father looked up and smiled at me. I took my seat in between Hana and Aeslin, Luna and Rika sat together across from us and my father sat at the head of the table. It was meatballs and spaghetti night, I was piling loads of it on my plate and I was feeling very hungry. I looked at my father when he asked me to pass the plate of bread that was next to me, after handing him the plate I started eating. "So? How was school?" dad asked us, I looked up shrugged and Hana spoke, "It was ok, nothing happened." She answered before going back to slurp up her spaghetti, Rika sat up straight and beamed at our dad.

"My friend, Bella, says she knows some people in La Push." She said looking at Hana and then to me, I looked at Hana who was rolling her eyes. "That's good honey, how was school for you?" he looked up from his plate to look at Rika and Aeslin. "It was fine." I heard Aeslin say, but Rika cut in. "Bella has the coolest friends ever! They're really awesome!" she exclaimed. I inwardly groaned, but I was glad that Rika went to Forks high school although I wish that Aeslin didn't go with her. I finished my plate and took up everyone else's; I went into the kitchen to start cleaning up when I heard Rika speak again. "God when is she gonna get out of that stupid habit, it's been 3 freaking months." She paused and started speaking again when Hana cut her off, "Shut up, she can do whatever the hell she wants, ok? The last thing she needs is for you to be acting like a bitch." She whispered the last part, but I guess dad heard because he made a sound like he was clearing his throat. "You girls shouldn't be fighting; Eve is going to get through this alright?" I heard him say and by this time I was listening in on the other side of the door. My heart went out to my father who still believed that I was going to speak again, he loved to hear me sing when mom was alive and he missed my voice on the days he needed to hear from me. After dinner I sat in Hana's room waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, I was walking around observing little trinkets that she kept before the move. Every now and then I glanced at the green crème colored curtain and I thought of ways of making into a dress. I ran my fingers through the fabric, thinking of mom and her strange yet fashionable way of making curtains into dresses. I had picked up this habit from her and I felt that it was the only way to keep her memory alive.

"You can have it you know." I spun around to find Hana smiling at me from the door way. I nodded a thanks and I sat on her bed while she took a seat on her computer chair. "Do you think of Paul?" she suddenly asked me, I looked up at her confused by what she meant. Hana giggled and sat down next to me putting her hand over mine. "I think he likes you and I also think you should give him a chance." She said and then continued, "You'll never know, he might be able to get you talking again." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. I looked down and sighed before getting up and grabbing a clean sheet of paper and a pencil, I started writing stuff down.

_Did you not see what happened to Bobby Mill today during lunch? _

_Or was it just me because I'm too young to find out that I'm going crazy. _

_I don't think he'll find anything cool about me._

I gave her the note and she laughed after reading it, "Bobby's an idiot, I would have beaten the crap out of him too if he played a prank on me. Besides I don't think Paul would be like that with you, I mean, didn't you see the way he was looking at you when we left for home? Eve, the boy couldn't take his eye off you." She stated giving me the "c'mon" look; I nodded and took the paper back and began writing.

_I did notice, but that doesn't mean he likes me. _

_For all I know he could be coming up with a way to make fun of me. _

_I saw the way his friends were look at me, it was like I was fresh meat in their eyes._

I gave her back the paper and she smacked my arm making me flinch. "Listen you, his friends care about him and they were probably wondering about you. Please don't think anyone's going to hurt you or make fun of you. Just him a chance ok, you may like what you see and I don't want you to regret not doing it later on, alright?" she asked me and I nodded, taking the paper and writing on it again.

_Ok, I'll take a chance…_

* * *

authors note: translation (life of a cream curtain)

plz read and review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating sooner, a lots been keeping me busy, but thank you for the reviews.

_all around me are familiar faces_

_warn out places, warn out faces_

_bright and early for their daily races_

_going nowhere, going nowhere_

_their tears are filling up their glasses_

_no expression, no expression_

_hide my head i want to drown my sorrow_

_no tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_and i find it kinda funny, i find it kinda sad_

_the dreams in which im dying are the best i've ever had_

_i find it hard to tell you, i find it hard to take_

_when people run in circles its a very very_

_mad world, mad world_

_children waiting for the day they feel good _

_happy birthday, happy birthday_

_made to feel the way that every child should_

_sit and listen, sit and listen_

_went to school and i was very nervous _

_no one knew me, no one knew me_

_hello teacher tell me whats my lesson _

_look right through me, look right through me_

_andi find it kinda funny, i find it kinda sad_

_the dreams in which im dying are the best i've ever had_

_i find it hard to tell you, i find it hard to take_

_when people run in circles its a very very_

_mad world, world_

_enlarge your world_

_mad world_

_Mad world- Michael Andrews_

Ch 3. sommes-nous trainer?

(Hana's POV)

I was surprised when Jacob told me about Paul imprinting on Eve, I was somewhat upset. I didn't want my little sister getting hurt, especially because of Paul. Ever since we moved here Paul's been trouble and the last thing I needed was for him to involve Eve, but after a phone call from Jacob last night I was somewhat relaxed into give Paul a chance. Tomorrow would be Friday, a few more hours of school and we would be free at last for the weekend, but I was making plans.

*flashback*

"_Well I can't be too sure of what he'll do, Jake. I mean…this is Paul we're talking about here, not a child. I just don't want her to be given a whole new reason never to speak again." I said into the phone, looking out the window up at the sky._

"_I know Paul is kind of a madman, but I don't think he'd screw this up. She's his imprint after all…ahh! I don't know, Hana just give him a chance alright? I'll see you tomorrow ok, Night." He told me and after I said "Night." We hung up. I rested back down on my bed and began to come up with an idea for tomorrow._

*end of flash back*

I was hard at work thinking things through when Eve and I left for school this morning. Multi-tasking is a very hard thing to do when you're driving, thinking really hard about stuff and trying to understand what your sister is writing what she's says because you're trying to focus on the first two. We managed to make it to the school parking lot and found a spot which was conveniently next to Jake's truck. We got off and walked over to the pack of rowdy giants standing between the old, rusted, self-repaired trucks. "Morning guys." Was all I said before I was attacked by Jake, Quil and Embry. The others guys which consisted of Jared, Kim, Paul simply stood where they were and greeted us. Paul, I noticed was eyeing Eve, who was standing next to me and I heard him greet her before walking over to her.

(Eve's POV)

I was still feeling a little tired from last night, but I was fully awake when Paul stood in front of me. His huge form blocking out the sun from my eyes and I secretly thanked him, that is until I looked up to meet his gaze then I wanted to leave as soon as possible. Paul had that look like I was the only thing he saw in this parking lot, I shifted uncomfortably and I chewed my bottom lip, but I figured I had to do something to get his attention so I went with the least offensive action or so I thought, I poked his arm. This I thought would surely wake him up, but I looked up again and now there was a goofy grin that was added to that creepy stare he was giving me. Then I felt someone place their arm over my shoulders and say: "Paul stop scaring the girl, it's bad enough that she doesn't talk, now you wanna make her hide from us?" the voice belonged to Jacob and it looked like this woke Paul up on the wrong side of the bed because then he was glaring at Jake.

He then said something that made my stomach drop in a very strange and funny way. "Get. Your. Arm. Off. Of. Her." he was growling and as if this couldn't get any weirder he began to shake violently. I felt Jake move his arm away from me and walk closer to Paul, "Hey man, calm down I didn't mean anything by it." He was saying, but Paul didn't look like he wanted to listen. There it was that same look he always had before a fight; these were some of the things I noticed about his posture and mannerisms before he completely lost it. He would tense up, his shoulders rising, but not that much because his chest would come up, his arms would hang on his sides and with both fists clenched his knuckles were more defined, his lower torso would almost at some point support his rising chest and be straightened, his right leg would be placed forward and sometimes if his target was at close range his right leg wouldn't be out, and finally his face. His eyes never moved from his target, his teeth were always clenched, he would try to breath in an attempt to calm himself down or what he might think is calming because his cheeks puff up a bit and the forced air leaves his mouth open showing his tightly closed teeth.

I had never been near Paul when he lost it, but here I was standing behind Jacob and at this point I didn't wanna lose any teeth so I did something that quite frankly scared the hell out of me if I were a bystander. I walked over and pushed Jake out of the way, with ALL I had, I placed my left hand over Paul's rising chest and I forced him to look at me with my right. Needless to say there were enough gasps to make up a choir, but I wasn't in my right mind today and when I met Paul's eyes there was a strange connection, but I nodded "No." to him as if mentally saying, "Please don't do it, not here." He was caught off guard his eyes widened at the sight of what I had done, but all too quickly my hands dropped and so did the attention we were getting from the rest of the students. For a moment there was silence among us until I heard Hana speak, "L-let's get going everyone, the bells going to ring." She said and she grabbed my hand and dragged me away from a gaping Paul and a laughing pack of giants minus Kim.

I took a seat in homeroom after the first bell rang a few minutes ago, I couldn't believe I did that. During the first three class periods I was still in shock, but during forth period I was getting an ear full from Jacob, Quil and Jared. I sat between Jacob and Quil while Jared sat behind me; it was hard trying to pay attention in math when you're constantly bothered by three huge guys who would ask: was I going to cry? Or you must have magic fingers! Hence the quote "Magic touch" that Quil kept repeating every chance he got. I was glad to be rid of them only to find Hana and Paul at the entrance of the class room, Hana had a smile on her face and Paul, who was standing behind her, smiled at me too.

(Paul's POV)

_*flashback*_

I was already beating myself up for getting so worked up with Jacob, but to almost phase at school in front of Eve. This was making me feel like shit, I had to make it up to her or she wouldn't ever see me again. The guys and I were stunned by Eve this morning; I mean I didn't expect that from her and neither did the rest of us.

It felt like an electric charge when she put her hands on me, my anger towards Jacob immediately subsided. I felt numb and my mind was fogging up, I remember feeling really good when her hand was on my cheek, but there was still the lingering thought of what might have happened if she didn't stop me in time.

"Hey, Paul!" I was knocked out my thoughts when I heard that familiar voice, I looked up to find Hana standing before me. Oh crap! Was all I was thinking and the look in her eyes kind of scared me.

"U-um...hi Hana what's up?" I asked feebly knowing what was coming next and it was then that I noticed that I was cornered between the lockers and a stupid random wall that happened to be there and to make matters worse the halls were cleared. Oh shit!

"I cannot believe you were about to phase today. C'mon Paul, I'm giving you a chance to get to know Eve here." She said looking me dead in the eye, I only nodded.

"Listen I'm sorry and I'll try not to let it happen again."I said trying to hold back my anger again because she was getting mad at me. I hated always getting angry and for the simplest reasons, this was not what I wanted to show Eve.

"No! You're not going to 'try'; you're not doing it anymore. I don't want my sister to get hurt because of you, she's been hurt enough and the last thing she needs is you acting like a-like an animal!" She practically yelled at me, at this point I felt like I was slapped in the face.

I looked at her feeling like shit all over again, "I said I was sorry and I know I'm not the perfect gentlemen for her, but there's one thing that's certain." I paused and looked at Hana again then I continued, "As long as Eve is my imprint, I'm not giving up on her." I finished and then she just looked at me. There was a strange awkward silence between us, I watched her cautiously as she cleared her throat, "You better make her happy, she's in a lot of pain and I don't want her to get worse. I trust you with my sister alright?" she finished looking over at me, I nodded.

"Well why are we just standing here then? Let's go meet her before lunch starts." She motioned to me with her hand so I could follow her and I was grinning as we walked in silence. The bell had rung and people were filing out of the class rooms, I saw Quil come out of one of the class room and with him Eve's distinct smell. I picked up my pace and so did Hana until we came face to face with my imprint, I looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey wanna go get some lunch Eve?" I said trying not to sound like an idiot, she looks up and it seems like she's thinking about it when she nods.

(Eve's POV)

I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when I saw Paul, what was he doing with my sister? I couldn't go on with my pondering when he asked me if I wanted to go out to lunch with him. I nodded remembering the conversation I had with Hana the night before, I walked over and hugged Hana, "Hey good luck, alright? Details later, please?" she whispered in my ear and I smiled to myself now letting go of her. The others had gone to lunch already and I was left standing with Paul, I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me then at that moment I felt like I was standing alone with an old lecherous man. I hadn't realized that it would feel this awkward standing alone with Paul, but I don't think it would get this weird.

"So let's go get something before all the good food is gone, ok?" he said as he started to walk in the direction of the cafeteria with me following close behind him and it was then that I was starting to notice things about him like how his back muscles would contract under his blue shirt when he walked and how his arms would move when he took a stride. I realized that I was checking him out and I shook my head to stop myself, what was wrong with me? He was barely starting to show interest in me yesterday and I was already checking him out like one of the many girl fanatics that claimed he was theirs. This was also something I had to watch out for, the dreadful possessive girls that wanted Paul for themselves, but somehow couldn't really claim him.

The lunch room was crowded and I soon found myself standing very close to Paul as we walked into the room, I felt the stares of said possessive girls and matters only got worse when I heard someone whisper, "Next Victim.". I then felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulders and I looked up to find that it was Paul, he looked down at me apologetically and I figured he must have heard what was said to me. Paul Krets was not only the most volatile student on campus and even perhaps off campus, but he was also known for sleeping with many girls in school who claim to be his true love and or property of theirs. This idea alone made me rethink that conversation I had with me sister, I shrugged off his massive arm already feeling dirty, but this didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry, if that made you feel uncomfortable…" I heard him say, but I nodded and smiled trying to tell him that I was ok with it. He then proceeded to look a bit rejected, I was strangely surprised by this and I took out my note pad and pencil.

_You're very emotional when I'm around you. Why is that?_

I handed him the note pad and after a while of looking at it he began to chuckle, "I don't know I guess it's because I'm trying to figure you out. You know, like I said I'm trying to see what you like or don't like?" he finished now handing me back my note pad and I looked at him again then I looked around the lunch room, I saw Hana, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared and Kim sitting together in one table. I saw Hana give me the thumbs up and I nodded looking down as I grabbed a plate of food, I saw Paul waiting for me at the end of the line where students would leave to find a seat. There was something about the way he looked at me that sort of made me feel like I was the only person in the room and I nodded in his direction.

"Hey don't worry I know where the tables at." He told me laughing a little as we walked through the sea of students; we found the rest of the group and three more additions meaning Paul, Jared and Kim. Usually it was Jacob, Quil, Hana, Embry and I that would sit together, but I suppose as of today the other three would be sitting here for the rest of the year. I took a seat next to Hana on my left and Paul sat on my right, it was like I was trapped, but what could I do?

"Ok people, here's the deal, tomorrow I'm having a get together at our house your all invited." I heard Hana say from out of nowhere, I looked at her surprised that she didn't mention anything to me or anyone at dinner yesterday. She looked at me and smiled, "Don't worry Eve, I already asked dad and he said he was cool with it." She said and I nodded understanding, the boys quickly piped up at this news.

"Really, so what do you want us to bring?" asked Quil looking excited as a smile grew on his face while looking at my sister.

"Quil, you can bring your game system we still have a score to settle." Hana eyed him and he retorted with a laugh.

"We need to scrounge up some money for the meat we're gonna cook, you guys need to pitch in as of right now." I heard Jacob say and immediately a chorus of groans rang out.

"I've got a 20." I heard Embry say, who was later followed by Jared and Quil with another 20 and a 10.

"20." I heard Paul say and he threw his money into the pile of cash in the middle of the table, I looked around the table as the guys started discussing the things they had to bring for tomorrow. Apparently Hana and Jacob were gonna go and pick up the meat tomorrow, I looked down at my finished plate of food. I felt that Hana was doing this to get Paul to talk to me, but what was starting to puzzle me was why was she making the effort?

Slipping into a daze again, I moved from the cafeteria to my last period class, English. I found myself sitting alone in the empty classroom, feeling somewhat let down and left out of the loop. Only Hana and Jacob knew about it, but then again so did dad. I was thinking deeply about this when I felt someone's hand over mine, looking up it was Paul who was sitting next to me with his exceedingly warm hand around mine. I slightly moved my hand out from under his and he scooted closer, "You seemed out of it during lunch, are you ok?" he asked looking at me with genuine concern in his dark brown eyes. I nodded and took out my note pad again and began writing, I wanted to ask him if he knew about it too.

_Did you know about the get together?_

I gave it to him and he looked over it, he nodded looking at me with a stern look, "Nah, the guys don't tell me until a day before shit happens, but at least they told you, huh? I'll be able to make it a little after one. Your sister wants the rest of'em there by twelve, you know to help get the meat goin." he said now looking at me with a smile coloring his face. I noticed he's been in much better spirits these last two days, he was noticeably more talkative toward me and he hadn't been trying to talk to any other girl that would purposefully cross his path.

While admiring his facial features in the deserted classroom I was beginning to see the somewhat secretive Paul that was slowly revealing himself, but there was always a feeling of doubt in the back of my mind that this might be an act. It actually made me worry about what might happen at my house tomorrow, I would need to be on my guard so as to not fall into any humiliating traps.

I was not sure about my feelings now since they have been mangled in a way that Paul only knew how I would be cautious…always.

* * *

AN: translation: are we hanging out?


	4. Chapter 4

wow, I am really sorry for not updating for so long. I've been busy with issues, but I finally have the time now. Hope you read and review. Thank you for the past reviews and I hope you enjoy this story. ^..^

Sweet disposition  
Never too soon  
Oh, reckless abandon  
Like no one's watching you

A moment, a love  
A dream aloud  
A kiss, a cry  
Our rights, our wrongs  
A moment, a love  
A dream aloud  
A moment, a love  
A dream aloud

So stay there  
Because I'll be coming over  
And while our blood's still young  
It's so young  
It runs  
And we won't stop until it's over  
Won't stop to surrender

Songs of desperation  
I played them for you  
A moment, a love  
A dream aloud  
A kiss, a cry  
Our rights, our wrongs  
A moment, a love  
A dream, aloud  
A moment, a love  
A dream aloud

Sweet Disposition –The Temper Trap

Ch.4 le coloriste de confiance

(Hana's POV)

I've been up since 7 in the morning on this Saturday preparing everything for when the pack comes over; Jacob came by around 8:30 and started helping me clean up the house. Eve was asleep and so were the rest of my sisters with the exception of Luna and my dad. Luna had gone over to a friend's house the night before and dad had just left to go to work, dad had been doing a lot of over time in Forks ever since he found two jobs to sustain us. I sometimes got the feeling that he didn't want to be home because we were somehow still lost in the memory of mom. Today had been a different reason as to why dad left, my guess was that he didn't want to be branded "Un-cool" by our friends and so he was going to work late into the night.

"Hey where do you want me to put this?" I heard Jake ask me walking into the living room with a blender. I looked at him and pointed back into the kitchen, "Can you hide it somewhere?" I instructed, now going back to cleaning up the coffee table.

"Ok I'm done with the kitchen and the dining room, need help here?" Jacob asked now standing over the coffee table. I looked up at him from where I was standing, "No, I'm done here…oh! The porch in the back needs to be fixed up a little. I'm having you guys cook out there, ok?" I said as I finished cleaning up in the living room. "Let's hop to it then." Laughed Jake, now heading over to the back door with me behind him. It didn't take us long to finish cleaning things up before Quil and Embry arrived, Quil brought his game system and was setting up while Embry handed us more money because he wanted chips.

"Ok, well we're going to be right back ok? Embry I trust you with the house please, please, please don't do anything bad?" I begged him while Jake and I were heading out the door. "I know how to take care of a house, Hana." He tried to comfort me, but I wasn't having it. "Do not phase." I whispered harshly as Jake was now pulling my arm through the door and saying, "They know better, Hana, c'mon we've got meat waiting for us." I heard him say, I got into his truck and Embry came to the door. "Hey I won't, ok, you can trust me, now be careful on the road." he said, hitting the truck as Jacob started the engine. Jake had put on the radio and we started talking about the last past months when we first met, I looked out the window remembering that first day I met Jake.

I remember, it was still June and we had barely settled into our new house when the new truck we bought was starting to have problems. Dad was peeved, but he called the auto shop and we ended up having an appointment a few days later. I had woken up really early that day and made breakfast for dad and me, back then my sisters were getting used to American life and this did not make matters easier for them all, including myself. I remember Eve wasn't eating that much, but she wasn't as bad as Aeslin which at the time made me want to cry. We were going to meet a man by the name of Billy Black, whose son was a good mechanic and so we took off to meet with them in the morning just dad and me.

I laughed to myself now thinking of the face he made when we first saw each other, my dad and Mr. Black were talking about the truck, Jacob was working on said truck and I thought I'd pick up few pointers on how to fix the thing later on if it ever started freaking out on us.

*flash back*

"I'm Hana, it's nice to meet you." I introduced myself to the boy working under the hood of our truck, he poked his head out and his expression changed drastically from focused and content to shocked and curious. He seemed to stammer a little in replying to me, but he smiled at me. His teeth were white and they reminded me of snow which contrasted greatly with his russet skin. "Jacob Black, it's nice to meet you." He said now going back to working on the truck; I leaned in watching him work. "Hey, listen do you think you can give me some tips on how to fix the truck if it messes up again?" I asked him now watching him look up at me from the truck with another smile; he must really like smiling I thought to myself. "Well you can bring it back so I can fix it?" he said smirking at me and he started cracking up when I shot him a curious face. "I can teach you how to fix it if you'd like? I don't mind." He said in a matter of fact tone, now leaning on the truck while he waited for my answer.

"Sure, but it might take forever." I warned him only to watch him laugh it off; he looked at me with a grin on his face. "Ehh, its nothing I can't handle, never opposed to making new friends." He said now shooing me away so he can close the hood of the truck, I laughed a little as he walked around the vehicle and my eyes grew wide as he seemed to get taller. Jacob started laughing at me, "Don't worry you'll get used to the height thing." He said smiling down at me.

*End of flashback*

After that day Jacob and I were almost inseparable, we had gotten to know each other very well and had become very good friends. I remembered being introduced to some of the guys and how at home I felt when I hung out with them. Then remembering the time when Jake was acting strangely and so was the rest of the pack, but in the end I was reminded of the night Jake came to my house telling me that he and his friends were werewolves. I could never forget how happy I was when they proved it to me that it was true, it didn't matter to me that they hunted vampires as werewolves protecting the La Push reservation, I also was told about the vampire family that lived in forks and at the time I was worried about one of them attacking my sisters, but after a few convincing conversations from the pack leader, Sam, that the vampire family living in forks were vegetarians I was finally ok with it. I was just happy that Jake was still going to be my best friend.

"Hey, Hana?" I heard Jakes voice break my thoughts, I looked at him, "I'm sorry what?" I asked him and noticed that we were parked in front of the butcher shop. "We're here, are you getting off with me?" he asked now looking at me in curiosity. I nodded getting off the truck and following Jake inside the butcher shop, which smelled like frozen meat and iron.

After we were done shopping for food we drove off with three bags of ground beef, which would be made into burger patties, some ribs, bread we got from the small bakery further down the road and some other items. "Want me to make the patties?" I asked now looking at Jake while we drove back to the house. "Nah, I'll do it-" he was cut off at the sound of his phone, quickly grabbing his cell while I held on to the wheel (which isn't very smart) he answered. "Hey Quil what's up? WHAT?" he nearly lost control of the truck, I held onto the bags as we pulled off to the side of the road. Jacob sat in the driver's seat listening to whatever Quil was saying; I looked at him in concern, my eyes never leaving Jakes form. After a while of talking, Jake hung up, "What happened?" I asked watching his intense gaze. "Embry kind of imprinted on Aeslin." He now looked at me, slouching in my seat I sighed heavily with my hand over my face. "Wow, I…I can't believe this happened." I murmured to myself, but Jake heard too. I felt his really warm hand on my forearm making me look over at him, "Don't worry I won't let him make a fool of himself, ok?" he promised drawing an imaginary cross of his chest where his heart is, I smiled at this and nodded thanks.

We got to my house and I saw Embry sitting on my front porch with Quil, after taking down some of the food we bought, I walked over to them. "So it happened, then?" I asked him, now taking a seat next to him, while Jacob toke the rest of the stuff into the house. Embry looked at me and nodded, "I didn't mean to, I just saw her and…" he trailed off and took a deep breath and continued, "Hana, she's really sick. Tell me what to do to make her get better?" he turned to me fully and it made me think, too. What if Embry can bring her out of her 'no eating phase'?

"listen Embry Call, you better take good care of my sister, her health is on the line now that you have imprinted on her." I whispered the last part about imprinting, he stood up and nodded. "I won't let her hurt herself, I promise." He gave me a stern look before raising his hand like a boy scout, but Quil spoke, "Really, Embry? Your gonna make a promise like that?" he questioned, which made me laugh at the two as they now began to argue amongst themselves. I went inside to find Jacob talking on his phone, "I'm kind of busy right now…I'll come get you tomorrow, ok? Look I'm sorry Bella, call you tomorrow, bye." He ended the call as I pretended to barely walk in; I put the bags of meat on the counter in the kitchen when I heard Jake talk, "I could hear your breathing while I was talking to Bella." He was chuckling while cutting up the ground beef; I turned to see him watching me with a smile plastered on his face. "Sorry I didn't want interrupt you." I said with a shrug of my shoulders when out of the corner of my I saw Aeslin walk into the kitchen; she wore a light purple sleeveless shirt with black caprice and was bare foot, her sickly thin frame almost made me visibly cringe.

"Can I talk to you, please? Hello Jacob." She asked me and greeted Jake, as he nodded and said his hellos too; I followed Aeslin to the living room. "Is something wrong?" I asked her, watching her shift her weight while her hair fell out of the bun she made on to her bony shoulder, watching her stand across from me made me feel sad and a little sick. "That guy called Embry keeps looking at me, I'm a little freaked out." She stated softly as if he might hear (which he probably could due to wolf hearing); I smiled at her now watching her expression change to that of confusion. "I think he likes you, c'mon just give him a chance, ok?" I said now watching her nod slightly and walk back up the stairs; I walked to the back porch and saw Jake setting up the grill while Embry and Quil were cleaning their mouths at the site of the mountain of meat. "Hey are we late?" I heard Paul's voice and I checked my watch and noticed they were somewhat early, walking out onto the front porch I saw Paul, Jared and Kim, coming out of Paul's truck. "No you're just in time, Jakes getting the burgers ready. Oh! Did you bring drinks?" I called watching Kim raise up a pack of coca cola over her head and smiled big while the other two brought down bags with chips and more drinks, I grind back now deciding to go wake up Eve.

(Eve's POV)

Hearing all the commotion downstairs was enough to wake me up, laying in bed I thought about what was going to happen today when I remembered that my sister was having our friends come over. I looked out the window and into the sky, my mind was filled with plans on how to somewhat avoid Paul, but I'm sure Hana wasn't going to be having none of that. I was startled by the sound of Paul's voice from outside, scrambling to my window I peeked out to find him, Jared and Kim unloading his truck, which I guessed his truck. I sat up on my bed running my fingers through my hair when I heard someone opening my door, I saw Hana poke her head inside and smile at me, "Hey guess who's here?" I fell back on my bed with my arms sprawled around me. "Eve, get up. Remember what I said about giving him a chance? Well I mean it, now get your lazy butt out of bed and go help me downstairs." She finished before closing my door.

Sighing softly I lazily got out of bed and began looking through my closet, taking out a teal colored dress that was cut above the knee and that was sleeveless, which I made myself, I put on the dress and slipped my feet into some brown sandals. I went into the bathroom to fix my hair, which I put into a low ponytail, and I washed my face. I stood at the top of the stair case and took a deep breath before letting it out as I walked down the stairs.

Turning the corner to our back porch I ran into the one and only Paul, his hands caught my shoulders, which were very warm to the touch, and he smiled down at me, "Whoa there, be careful Eve you nearly ran me over." He said now smiling down at me, he eyes never leaving mine and I smiled before moving out of his way, but he started talking again. "How did you sleep?" he asked me and I nodded giving him a thumbs up, I was now having to crane my neck to look up at him. I felt his hand on my back pushing me towards the back porch where everyone was eating; Hana had indeed invited everyone from our table. "Hey sleepy head, come to join the party?" I heard Jake say as I came out to the back with Paul still behind me, I nodded now being approached by my sister with a plate of food that had a huge burger (which I found out was made by Jake), some chips and dip. Getting a coke from the cooler that one of the guys brought I looked around to find a place to sit, I saw Paul making hand jesters for me to come sit with him. 'Could this get any stranger?' I thought to myself now walking over and sitting next to him on the porch, our legs dangling off the ledge. Hana sat on the stairs to my right, while Kim sat on Jared's lap who sat on a chair behind us, and Jake, Embry and Quil, who were already finished with their food, began wrestling in our backyard with Embry as score keeper.

I guess hanging out with Paul wasn't all that bad, but I could feel his eyes on me every now and then, I would sometimes acknowledge it. "These guys are nothing, I'll take you on Black!" I heard Paul yell, from next to me, while sliding off the porch and giving me a look before winking at me. Looking at him in semi-shock as I now saw him walk over to Jacob and both were smiling, then I saw Paul start sliding his black shirt off over his head. Needless to say I could roast marshmallows over my blushed cheeks, Paul was very well built and for some reason I felt that I had to look away. "Silly, I think he wants you to look at him." I heard Hana's voice now seeing her sit next to me. I frowned at the comment she made, but she was right I wanted to look at him and his entire shirtless form.

He had a large chest that seemed to be heaving which was followed by his six-pack that moved with every breath he took, his arms were huge and his forearms were no different along with his hands, which were placed on his waist where the 'V' had disappeared into his pants, my eyes had traveled up his russet torso where they landed on his collarbone then moved up his neck towards his face and I saw his eyes were looking right at me! RED ALERT! I was screaming in my head, I was caught and I suppose it showed on my face because then I saw him smile at me knowingly, which made my stomach drop in a rather strange fashion. I felt my sister lean next to me, "Don't stare so much, he's looking right at you, silly." I heard her laugh at me, and I looked at her holding up a recycled post it note (that I kept using) saying "sorry".

She giggled at me and looked over at the guys who were now wrestling; my eyes went back the boys who were entangled in each other's limbs. For the first half it seemed that Jacob was winning due what looked like his brute strength, but his endurance unlike Paul's was noticeably growing thin and that's what helped Paul win this match. I clapped seeing Paul raise up his arms in victory, but his eyes were on me once again and I looked back with a small smile. As Paul was walking over to me I saw that his shirt was on my left where he placed it, I picked it up and handed the shirt to him and then I felt his warm hand on my skin. "So did you like the match?" I heard him ask me, and nodded while I was starting to get up. I felt his hand on my leg as if trying to support me in case I fell, which I didn't, thank goodness. I ran my hands over my dress as I smoothed it out when I heard Paul's voice again, "You look pretty today, Eve." He was standing in front of me, while he was slipping on his shirt and I looked up at him with a smile.

We were walking inside when I saw Jacob, Embry and Quil devouring more burgers at our dining table, I inwardly laughed watching Hana cheer on Jake. I heard Paul's laughter come from next to me, looking up I saw him smiling and suddenly I began seeing his real face. Since school had started I had heard stories of Paul's violence and I had hoped never to meet him, but I was slowly beginning to see what he cared for most in the vision of his friends. Truly my thoughts of him were now confused, I didn't know whether to trust him and let him in or not. Paul's head turned to mine and he spoke softly, "Can we talk outside?" he asked me and I suddenly felt the air rush out of me, but I nodded slowly now following him outside to the back porch again.

He turned to face me and I felt that he was nervous; he looked somewhat vulnerable the way he would shift from one foot to the other. Watching him was interesting then what he would say probably because he hadn't said anything yet, I heard him clear his throat which got my attention. "Listen…u-um, I don't know, but w-would it be alright if I…took you out to eat, tomorrow?"He asked me and now it was my turn to act nervous, as my eyes looked into his I felt my lips quiver as if to say something, but I nodded quickly. I watched him sigh in relief as he ran his hand through his brown hair as smile began to form on his lips, I on the other hand was wondering why I said yes.

Paul told me that he would come over and pick me around 5 in the afternoon so we could go eat something, I had mentally gave up trying to figure out why I had said yes and listened to him. The guys were starting to pack up everything from what I saw after Paul talked to me, I was feeling another blush creep onto my cheeks and Hana might have seen because I heard her giggle while Jake gave her a strange look. I stood at the front door watching Hana say her good -byes to Kim and the boys, watching her hug Jacob tightly I saw Paul start walking over to me after he left Jared and Kim in his truck. Paul walked up the steps and stood in front of me, his hands shoved in his pockets and he's eye's never leaving mine, "So tomorrow then?" he asked and I nodded as a smile crossed my face. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, "Ok, I'll see you then." I stiffened slightly at his actions, but I somehow relaxed into his arms and I shyly rested my arms around his waist.

After they left I watched as Hana walked up the small steps and smile knowingly at me, "Have fun tomorrow, Eve." She giggled, now walking past me and into the house. I closed my eyes blushing still remembering the warmth of Paul's arms as they embraced me, what was happening to me?

* * *

Authors note: translation (the trusted colorist)

R&R Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I am really sorry for not updating sooner! Class is a pain and I needed to focus. I managed to work on this chapter because I've already been having ideas about the next one! Thanks to those who have reviewed this story, hopefully you like this chapter. This band I'm listening to is great, this particular song reminded me of Hana, lol! Thanks, read and review! :D

Tho I'm afraid  
I know I'm afraid  
I'm drunken I'm tired  
And the city I'm walking  
The city I'm walking  
It feels like it swallows  
With my hand in my pocket  
I feel like the shadows  
I feel like the shadows

Tho I'm afraid  
Afraid that I have made a mistake  
Now there's nothing here for me

The things you once told me  
The thoughts you once gave me  
Sounded like the wind in my ears  
And blows up the thoughts  
I've got in my long brown hair

I feel like the shadows  
I don't even bother for  
Anymore than that

What did you whisper  
In my ear  
What did you tell me  
And I wanted to hear

What was the answer  
You wanted me to find out  
There's no lies no lies  
No lies no lies

Brought back something  
I built for you  
I built for everyone  
You and all your pieces  
You and all your pieces  
Oh I love your games  
Strong enouch to make me stay  
And now it will be alright

I feel like the shadows  
I don't even bother for  
Anymore than that

I feel like the shadows  
I don't even bother for  
Anymore than that

What did you whisper  
In my ear  
What was the answer  
You wanted me to find out  
There's no lies no lies  
No lies no lies

Shadows by Warpaint

Ch.5 le temps du questionnement

(Eve's POV)

What was happening to me? One moment I was going about my life silently, unnoticed and the next I was being hugged by an unnaturally warm boy whom I had recently met. My feelings were indeed mangled by the presence and overwhelming personality of Paul, for once I wasn't upset by it; it was as if I needed to be around him. I thought about this as I was dressing myself in my room, the light lavender dress I decided to wear was just below my knees with short sleeves, I slipped on some black scandals. Leaving my hair in waves was fine be me as long as I put it in a low pony tail, I turned at the sound of footsteps and found Rika standing at my door with a smirk on her face.

"This guy must be a fool for wanting to go out with you." She laughed and continued, "Either that or he feels sorry for you." She finished and I glared at Rika as I watched her smile. "Wow this is coming from someone whose relationships always last a day or two and might I add that you always get dumped on your ass because of your attitude." I heard Hana's voice as I now saw her walking over to stand in the doorway with Rika, Hana was staring at Rika who seemed to be fuming with anger and we watched as she stormed away from us.

Hana walked over to me with a smile on her face, she ran her fingers along my dress, "You look beautiful." She complimented me and I smiled happily, looking back at the mirror I did see that I looked beautiful. (A/N: Eve's very confident about herself; even though she's not talking, it doesn't bring her down. What a trooper!) We heard the door bell ring downstairs and a moment later dad's voice could be heard. "You're here for Eve, right?" we heard dad say and I instantly knew Paul was here, feeling myself shudder at the thought of being completely alone with him this afternoon was starting to get to me. I gave myself one more look at the mirror and I left my room following after Hana as we descended down the stairs.

Dad was almost as tall as Paul only a few inches shorter, but what set them apart was my father's dark red hair and lighter complexion where Paul was darker than him. I blushed when I noticed he was looking right at me, dad looked at me too and smiled then spoke, "Well aren't you beautiful." He continued now looking back at Paul with what I could tell was a stern look, "Paul, I'm putting my daughter's life in your hands, do me proud." He said and I placed my palm to my forehead sighing inwardly. "Dad you make it seem like their going off to war or something, chill out." Hana laughed loudly and I could hear Paul chuckle, looking up I saw Paul smiling over at me. Smiling back shyly I walked over to him and dad, "You're ready to go?" he asked and I nodded now waving good-bye to dad and Hana. After we said our good-byes Paul walked me over to his truck and opening the door to the passenger side he asked, "Lets head over to first beach since its warm out, I want to show you something." he stated now helping me inside watching me nod at his decision.

The drive to first beach wasn't as dreadful as I thought it would be, but Paul did most of the talking while I listened. Paul was the sort of guy who didn't like to be kept waiting, impatient was what I first thought to myself, he liked having things right the first time and if one of his friends had a problem with him he would make them tell the truth to his face. He stayed off the topic of girls in his life and I figured he'd want it that way so I let him keep talking. I realized that I had a huge disadvantage in this conversation, I wasn't talking and I was finding simple reasons to break my promise, but I hate being stubborn and that's what I was being. Besides, I was getting tired of having to write down what I was thinking.

(Paul's POV)

Not to sound like an asshole, but I feel like one because I keep talking about myself! I know she has her promise not to speak, but I have no idea what she's into and it's pissing me off that I can't hear her voice! I guess this is a punishment for all those times I wanted my ex-girlfriends to shut-up and now I can't get Eve to talk, she's not even my girlfriend yet. Man the guys are never going to let me forget this; I can't get my imprint to talk.

Looking over at her I saw her face, she looks like she thinking hard about something and it could be that she might be thinking the same thing. I hate that faraway look on her face, it's like she might disappear from my view and I don't want that. Even though I hardly know anything about her I just want to see her smile, like its ok that we can hangout like this without her having second thoughts.

Things I used to love about a girl before I Imprinted on Eve were a girls ass and breasts, I know typical guy interests, but I guess when a wolf finds their soul mate you start to appreciate other qualities. I like the way her neck caves over her right shoulder when she hugs herself, how her dresses curve against her waist, the way a single strand of red hair would fall out of place and she wouldn't even try to fix it. Then there's the matter of her voice which I'm sure I'll instantly recognize if she ever speaks. Finding out about the things that make her smile is something I can't wait to discover.

Driving down the road as we get closer to first beach I realized that my phone got another message, looking down quickly I see the text was from "Her". I've been getting text messages lately from Cara, saying that she and I should hang out. Before Eve came along Cara Thomas and I were only acquaintances who would talk at the restaurant she works at, she asked for my number and gave me hers, but I never called. I guess she was too shy to talk to me at school, I never minded if she did want to talk, but I wasn't interested in her. Cara seems more like a friend you only see at school, but not a friend like the pack and the imprints or Eve, my imprint. I kept ignoring her messages like I always did not because I didn't like her, I just didn't want to have to be in a relationship when I would imprint on someone different.

The road leading to the beach was closer and the truck was going over the bumps and dips. "Hang on, the roads screwed up." I warned as I looked at her as she was holding on to her seatbelt. Finally I found a spot to park and turning off the engine I turned to her, "C'mon, let's take a walk." I smiled at her, now watching her unbuckle the seatbelt. I got out from my side and ran over to her door, opening it she smiled at me. I took her hand as I helped her out of the truck, closing the door behind her we started off toward the beach. Seeing a couple of people on the beach made me breathe a little easier, it would be kind of weird if we were completely alone. Not that I minded, but I don't want her to think I planned for the beach to be empty.

We walked side by side, while she wrote down things she liked and things that made her queasy: she likes tulips, preferably purple, and big dogs (I mentally jumped for that, I don't care if that seemed gay!) she wrote down that she liked the feeling of friendship when she was around dogs and she feels protected, she makes dresses out of the curtains at her house, and she's easily amused, but because of her promise she doesn't laugh much. It upsets her sometimes and she used to sing, I smiled at the thought of hearing her one of these days, hopefully.

I climbed on a rock and looked out on to the beach, looking down at Eve I saw her smiling up at me. "Want to come up with me?" I asked watching her nod excitedly, she raised her arms to me and I pulled her up carefully so as not to hurt her. Her hands were cold and I frowned, "Cold? Let me…" I trailed off now covering her hands with mine, each of her fingers was soft to the touch and her palms were cooling from the heat of my hands. My eyes found hers, she looked shy, her cheeks were blushed, and her small pink lips were slightly parted. I felt like the wind was knocked right out of me, her eyes were freaking intense and with the way I felt my heart beat was going I thought I was going to lose it and kiss her senselessly. OH MY GOD! What the hell is wrong with me? I mentally yelled at myself I couldn't help think this way about her, we'd only started hanging out and already I sounded like I needed her badly, which sadly enough was true!

Her hands seemed to relax in mine, our eyes watching the other.

"You can have my jacket if your still cold." I took off my leather jacket and covered her shoulders; she smiled up at me and held the jacket close to her. She looks so small in my jacket and I smiled in content. "So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to a bonfire tonight. We're telling stories and I was thinking that if you wanted to come you can." I said now watching her. She smiled and nodded yes, I grinned back at her, "Great, everyone's going to be there."

(Eve's POV)

Hana had told me about how they would gather here at the beach to tell stories, I was somewhat curious and now was my chance to find out what was so great about these stories. We walked around on the beach just thinking of things to say, Paul had guaranteed that I would like the stories and that afterward we could go over to a friend's house. He wanted to introduce me to his friend, Sam Uley and his fiancée Emily Young.

Darkness began to fall when I heard familiar shouts coming from the parking lot; I saw Hana, Jacob, and Bella Swan walking toward us with big smiles on their faces, well except for Bella. I grinned at Hana as she jogged over to me and gave me a hug. "I'm glad you're here, now you get to hear the legends for real!" she almost squealed as Jake practically pried her off of me, I smiled and tried to contain a giggle. I saw Paul laugh at the scene as he now walked over to us, he took his place next to me and I felt his hand on my shoulder through the fabric of his jacket. I looked back to find Jacob talking to Bella as if trying to convince her to stay, Hana came into view now standing very close to me, "She didn't want to show up, but he made her." she whispered and I heard Paul snort behind me, looking at him I saw his wide grin. I couldn't help, but smile at his boyishness and nodding to myself I followed Paul and Hana down the beach.

I saw the usual gang of giants working on building up the fire, Quil and Embry were smiling and joking around like usual as they threw in firewood, lighter fluid, and matches. I couldn't help but worry at how the fire would erupt when the tossed the lit matches in and I Hana yelling for them not to burn off their eyebrows. Jared and Kim came into view looking flustered as they too were walking toward the fire, probably making out or something just as intense. I mentally giggled at how much they were in love with each other, I then saw a new couple coming up towards our now burning bonfire. I saw Paul lean over and whisper in my ear, "That's Sam and Emily." I nodded making an "O" with my lips. Sam was very tall like the rest of the boys and he only wore what looked like a thin shirt and I began to take notice that a lot of the guys were wearing the almost the same thing. Weren't they cold, I wondered, but I lost interest once I heard Hana call me.

"Come sit with me, I haven't seen you for the better half of the day." She exclaimed now motioning for me to come over with her hand. I walked over and sat to the left of her on the log, later I was followed by Paul. Jacob sat with Bella on Hana's right; I looked around taking in the appearances of all the men and two other individuals sitting around the fire while my sister spoke about how much I would like the legends of Jacob's tribe. At the moment they didn't seem to interest me, what did though was the fact that these guys didn't feel the cold. I heard Jacob telling Bella to relax, but she still looked very uncomfortable.

Feeling like my attention was needed on earth I looked as I saw Mr. Black and a few other elderly looking people sit around the fire as well, looking at Paul for answers he leaned over again. "You already know Billy Black," he pointed to another gentlemen sitting next to Billy with Quil by his side and a younger woman around her 40's sitting with what looked like her children, an older girl and a young boy. "The guy sitting next to Billy is Quil's grandfather, Old Quil and the woman and her kids sitting next to him are Sue, Leah and Seth Clearwater." He finished and I nodded now looking back at Hana. "Did you hear anything I said?" she asked me and I nodded no. She frowned at me saying something about how I should pay more attention to her big sister, after a while of everyone getting situated in their seats, Billy began telling the legends. I sat there mesmerized as Billy told the stories; their tribe's warriors were decedents from wolves and that they protected La Push from these so called "Cold Ones" which I later figured out were vampires. For some reason I began to take notice of the qualities that these warriors must have had and the next thought I came up with shocked me, but it started to make sense. When I pictured the spirit warriors, I pictured Paul and all the giants I've come to know. This couldn't be possible, could it? That werewolves and vampires did exist and that the world might be filled with them?

Now my mind began going over the recent weeks when my sister and I hung out with these guys, they ate more than their weight, their body heat should have at least been enough to put them in a hospital, their strength seemed unreal or from what I've seen, and at one point I caught a glimpse of the same tattoos on the arms of Jake, Paul, and Quil. Not to mention the large silver looking wolf I had happened to see out my window a few nights ago. I couldn't believe what I was concluding in my head, these boys were werewolves, and I needed proof somehow to realize that I'm right.

(Regular POV)

Hana and Jacob were staring intensely at Eve, Hana turned to Jacob, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" he nodded and they both got up leaving Bella to watch as they left. "I think she knows." Hana let out softly once they were a good distance away from the bonfire, Jacob looked shocked. "How is that possible? This is her first tribe meeting and my dad hasn't even gotten to the Third wife's story yet." He stated not believing that Eve was able to find out this quickly. "I just know, I saw her face and she looked like she was going over something that you all may have accidently shown her. This has happened before, trust me I know that look she makes, it's like she's got this figured out." Hana sighed softly looking out onto the ocean. Jacob raked his fingers through he's hair, now looking back at the bonfire. He then saw Sam walking toward them, "Oh shit, here comes Sam." Jacob warned as they now saw the pack leader striding closer. "What's going on?" he asked the two with authority in his voice, he's dark eyes looking from Hana to Jacob. "I think my sister might know what you all are." Hana stated looking up at Sam, she saw him forward his eyebrows. "How?" he asked quickly, Hana sighed and went on, "Eve's a smart girl, the look on her face tells me that she's figured things out." She finished now quickly looking back at the bonfire, watching everyone going to the table loaded with food. "I'm guessing the story alone gave her enough information then we intended, but I have no idea how she figured it out so fast. Maybe she saw something, that's the problem with her not talking anymore she tends to keep things to herself."Hana finished.

Sam looked over at the bonfire as well, eyeing Eve as she accepted a plate of food from Paul. "Paul." He groaned and he shook his head before turning to Jacob and Hana, "I think Paul had something to do with this, I'm going to go talk to him." Sam said as he stormed off toward Paul. Hana looked back at Jake, seeing that he was deep in thought she began to head toward the bonfire when she felt his hand on her forearm. "Wait, Hana…" he trailed off now looking at her, his mouth slightly open. "Is something wrong?" asked Hana looking up at him, she watched him draw closer and for the first time Hana felt her stomach squeeze tightly inside her. "N-nothing, sorry it's nothing." He somewhat stuttered as he released her arm, Hana eyed him quickly before walking off. "I'll be at the bonfire with Eve." She stated as she left Jacob with his thoughts. Jacob watched her leave, his eyes trained on her hair as it danced in the wind and how she took careful steps in the sand so as not to fall. He shuddered heavily feeling something in him drop with such force that it made him want to run after her. "No" he told himself as he forced his eyes away from her and onto Bella who watched him from afar, the wolf inside him fought with his conscience about hiding his true feelings.

Jacob was stubborn and he never wanted things to change between Bella and himself because he still believed that she would still love him someday, but now his heart was in a civil war and his view of Hana was beginning to override Bella's. His imprint was completing him in every way that Bella couldn't and he was severely torn between the two. His mind wanted him to keep trying with Bella, but his heart and soul were screaming for Hana's love.

(Eve's POV)

I was watching the boys devour the food that they piled on to their plates and slowly, but surely I was being convinced that they were in fact wolves. The boys acted like a pack, in mannerisms and how they spoke to one another, I also knew that this must have been a big secret or else a lot more people would have been here. I had to be careful with where I was going with my thoughts, I needed to know for myself and soon.

Bella was watching as Hana, Jacob, and Sam spoke, she then turned to look at me and smiled, I smiled back, but I caught sight of Sam walking way from Jacob and my sister.

Looking over to my left I saw as Paul was now eating his second burger, I thought to myself that these guys were so easy to read, but I had to be respectful. Paul was finished with his food when I saw a shadow loom over us and I looked up to find that it was Sam who stood over us. His eyes on trained on Paul, I looked over at Paul and saw him get up, his face serious.

"I need to talk to you." His voice was very calm, but it held so much authority.

"Ok, Sam." Was Paul's answer, he looked down at me winking before he followed Sam away from the crowed.

I watched as the darkness covered them, but I felt the calls of my sister deter me away from where they had gone. "Hey what are you doing all by yourself?" asked Hana now sitting next to me, her arm looping with mine. I picked up a plate of half eaten food and saw her nod, Jacob came back to sit with us, his eye's seemed to really focus on the fire. Bella moved closer to him, almost leaning into him so she could say something. I decided to look at Hana, who for some reason was stealing glances at Jacob and Bella, I felt my heart drop sadly and I knew then that Hana had feelings for Jacob.

Her eyes held a lot of emotion and I could almost feel her being the third wheel, I imagined myself sitting in Jacob's truck while Bella and he spoke. It felt painful and almost embarrassing.

I looked into the fire too, for some reason I was now thinking of Paul and wondering if he was in trouble or something. The few times I had hung out with him, my heart seemed to beat faster and I always felt on edge. He made me nervous and calm at the same time, but I would never express this to anyone even if I did talk. I now wanted to know if the feelings he's making me feel are real or played out, I wasn't going to be made a fool of, silent or not.

(Paul's POV)

Sam and I were far from the bonfire and I looked at him while he looked at me, "I have reason to believe that your imprint already knows what we are." He stated and I felt my mouth drop.

"I-I don't know how?" I stammered looking at him in shock.

"Well you better remember how, Paul Krets, now explain." He said calmly in a voice that said scared the shit out of me.

* * *

A/N: title translation: the time of questioning


	6. Chapter 6

(A.N.): Ok, it looks like I'm back. Life got in the way and i needed to get through a few things and god I missed writing! I've read all your reviews and I thank you for giving my story a chance. I apologize for the long absence and I'll try to update, but I'm not making any promises. Haha, I've got school so that comes first. Send me your feed back if anythings changed, I'll appreciate it a lot if you all did. Thanks. Well, here's the sixth chapter, read and enjoy.

Ch. 6 vous devez laisser le temps de recommencer, il faut se réveiller!

(Paul's POV)

I was fucking pissed with myself after I had a little chat with Sam, how could I let her see me?! I didn't think she did though, but apparently she caught sight of me and that's why Sam thinks she knows. On the other hand, she doesn't seem to be freaking out like all the other imprints which could be a good thing. This all had a down side to it in the end; I had to fucking run every patrol for God knows how long for revealing myself to her like I did. Fuck! I continued to mentally yell at myself when I heard someone shout my name.

Looking up I saw Jacob running towards me, nodding my head in acknowledgement of him I saw him run closer. "Hey Emily wants to get to know Eve so could you bring her by Sam's place? Oh one other thing, could you take Hana with you, I'm driving Bella back home." He asked and I nodded, "Yeah man." I saw him smile and run off toward Bella who was waiting by his truck; I can't believe his ditching Hana for, _her_. That was another thing I couldn't understand, Hana was someone who understood him far more then the leech lover ever would, it was almost like she was meant for him. I shook my head of those two and settled my eyes on Eve who was standing on the shore looking out at the water. My heart started beating fast and with every step I took walking over to her, the beats grew louder, my heart beat sounded different then when I chased a vampire, it was worse, far worse than killing a leech. Here everything I did actually counted, if I did something wrong I'd probably lose her forever, but I'm determined not to screw this up.

It was when the air blew right past her that I caught her scent, she smelled like fresh bread and another scent I wasn't familiar with, but never the less it smelled nice. I was grateful to Hana for letting me into Eve's life, for letting me be near her, I'd have to thank her soon.

Eve turned and saw me approaching; I could have sworn I saw her smile at me. I smiled now standing next to her, the wind blowing against us. "Sam and Emily wanted to invite you over to their house so we can all hang, it's like the La Push after party, want to come?" I asked her and for a moment she looked like she wanted to laugh, but she nodded.

(Jacob's POV)

On my way to my truck, I stopped and turned to where Quil and Embry were talking to Hana, she was laughing at something they said. I couldn't help getting jealous at how they made her smile, but then I saw her eyes on me and she smiled happily. "I'll be taking Bella home, ok? Can I meet up with you at Sam's?" I asked and she nodded. "Sure, but could you take me home afterwards?" she asked me, her eyes shifting to Bella and me. "Yeah, of course." I answered. I walked back over to Bella, opening the door I heard her sigh, "Is something wrong?" I asked, looking at her now closing the door. She looked at me and nodded, "No, I'm fine, can you just take me home, please?" she said, her eyes on the dash board and I inwardly groaned, what's going on in her head? I thought to myself, now making my way to the driver's seat.

It was quiet on the way to her house, and then she cleared her throat, "How long have you known Hana?" she asked me quietly, she now turned to look at me. "I've known her for about four months, why?" I answered, not taking my eyes off the road. It was way too quiet, but I heard her speak again. "Maybe you shouldn't talk to her anymore, I mean, she doesn't know you're secret, right?" she said and I nearly slammed my foot on the breaks, she didn't want me talking to Hana anymore?! What the hell is her problem?! "Bella, I can't, she my best friend and I told her a long time ago, so you don't have to worry." I finished saying, her eyes were still on me and her mouth slightly open. "Your best friend? So, what does that make us?" she sounded upset, very upset. I saw her house coming into view, pulling up to her drive way I saw that she was still upset. "Yes, she's my best friend. Look, she's been around more then you and I managed to tell her without freaking her out. She doesn't care that I'm a werewolf, she still wanted to be my friend and so we are. Bella I don't see the harm in our friendship." I finished my eyes on the woods because I was trying to smell out her leech boyfriend, but I didn't catch his scent. She huffed and began talking, for some reason I couldn't stand to hear her tell me not to talk to Hana again, it was starting to piss me off. "She could get hurt, Jacob, I doubt you'll protect her from the vampire's that go through La Push all by yourself; besides I can't afford to lose you right now." She said, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Bella, she's my best friend and I would never abandon her, how can you say that I should do that? Why are you worrying about me now, I thought your leech boyfriend was enough to make you happy? Why do you care now if you lose me?" raising my voice probably wasn't the best idea, but the wolf in my mind just couldn't take her bullshit anymore and I was in agreement for some strange reason. Then I said something stupid, "Bella, I'm sorry."I had no idea as to why I said that, but I did and I couldn't stop myself, WHAT THE HELL?!

She stormed out of my truck, slamming the door hard, but not hard enough to mess it up. She turned to me and said, "I'll call you later." She finished in a venomous tone and kept walking to her house. I peeled out of her drive way really regretting that I had apologized to her, driving back to La Push I smiled knowing I'd see Hana at Sam's.

(Eve's POV)

Paul was laughing at something Embry was telling him, I was sitting next to him with Hana next to me in his truck. Quil and Embry sat in the back eating food, the smell of cooked chicken and meat filled the truck. Boy could they put that food away, they ate enough to feed a pack of wolves. I mentally laughed at my bad joke when I remembered why I was in the truck with Paul and the others. Paul told me that he's boss Sam wanted to meet me, but I honestly was a bit afraid to meet him. Paul tried to comfort me saying that he's a good guy, but I needed to see this for myself. Hana rested her head on my shoulder, I looked over at her and frowned, Jacob had left her to drop off Bella. I always imagined that he'd want to be with my sister; I heard Embry and Quil stop their conversation and they looked over at us, Paul was silent too. "Worried about Jake, Hana?" I heard Quil say, my sister nodded looking ahead with her eyes watching the road. "I can't help but feel a little jealous of her..."she trailed off, Embry moved over to where she was sitting and placed his head next to hers. "Don't be jealous of Bella, she's got nothing on you." He stated and she lifted her head from my shoulder and looked at him, "Thanks Embry." She said, a smile spreading across her face, resting her head back on my shoulder, I smiled too. Bella had nothing on my sister, I thought, I felt Paul's arm push against mine and I looked up at him. "What's up?" he said in a low tone, so low I could barely hear it. I shrugged and took out a random post it note that I kept in the pocket of my dress and a small pen.

_Nothing much just sitting here listening to the guys eat, lol I don't think I've ever heard people eat before, they're so loud! _

I showed him what I had written and he chuckled deeply, "Guys she can hear you eat, keep it down." He said and Hana burst into laughter as did Quil and Embry. "Shut up Quil, I can hear you crunching up the chicken with your teeth!" Hana teased, hearing Paul and Embry crack up in their seats. Quil made an unrecognizable sound with all the food in his mouth. "Shrud rup!" and they all burst out laughing again; I hid my face in Paul's shoulder. I so badly wanted to laugh with them and he'd regret it later, they all began talking until we reached a little house very close to the woods. The house was very adorable and it fit right in with the scenery, getting off the truck I found that it was getting chilly outside. I felt something press against my skin, it was Paul's jacket, and he stood behind me and said softly, "You left this in the truck, silly." His breath tickled the back of my neck, but I stopped from shuddering in order to turn around and nod a 'Thank you' to him.

We were at the front door when I saw it open; there stood Emily, if I remembered correctly from what Paul told me. She had three large vertical scars, that ran down her face and I immediately knew what happened. It certainly had something to do with the wolves in our midst, never the less I looked elsewhere not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable as all people would when their scars were in view. Sam came up behind her, his arms around her waist and he smiled at us before his eyes landed on me. "Hello Eve, welcome and come on in." he greeted me and everyone shuffled inside, the boys followed Emily into the kitchen asking for more food, except Paul who stood next to me as did Hana and Sam. "So what did you think of the bonfire?" I heard Sam ask me and I turned to look at him, I nodded and smiled. I wasn't going to talk now, that guy was scary calm, but he spoke again, "Which story did you like the most?" he asked, but Paul came to my rescue. "Sam, she doesn't talk that much." He stated now looking at his boss, and Sam nodded then looked toward me. "I'm sorry." And I nodded while I smiled. Hana stepped in with a small grin on her face, "She says its cool." She answered for me, I looked around the house and taking in almost every detail. "Paul's stories about you don't seem to do you justice, your breathtaking, Eve. " I heard Emily's voice from behind me, looking over at Paul I saw his cheeks reddening. "Hey, I try ok." He retaliated, as he scratched the back of his head with his eyes on the ground, I smiled and nodded 'Thanks' to her. Sam laughed and walked over to Emily, turning around he spoke, "Make yourselves at home, if you're all still hungry there's food at the table." He finished. "Yes!" exclaimed Hana now rushing over to the table with Emily behind her, I could hear them both laughing at the situation. Paul turned to me, "Want to go to the living room and watch some TV?" he asked me with a slight smile on his face, nodding I slowly took a deep breath and clamed my nerves. I've only been alone with him a few times and I needed to make sure that he didn't try to pull anything funny.

Following him into the living room, he took a seat and motioned for me to sit with him. "C'mon, I won't bite, you can trust me." He winked at me and I smiled softly now moving to sit close to him. I sat a little too far away from him and he looked somewhat hurt, looking at him and his attempt to pretend to be alright with it, I moved closer because part of me needed to be near him too. Once I believed I was close enough, I looked ahead at the TV screen that was showing some advertisement about silverware. Then I began to feel a familiar heat next to me, turning to my right slightly I saw that Paul had moved even closer to where his arm touched mine. It felt like a bolt of lightning and it washed over me, I suddenly found myself completely alone with Paul in this bubble filled with anxiety, surprise and arousal for some crazy odd reason. My eyes locked with his deep brown eyes, my heartbeat suddenly went up and I could literally hear it, I couldn't look away and I bit my lower lip slowly. His eyes visibly zeroed in on my mouth and I heard him gasp slightly, feeling his body move closer his heat intensifying, I nearly spoke his name. "Hey guys, why are you watching this junk?" I head Quil's voice burst the proverbial bubble that encompassed Paul and I. Looking away from his eyes, I sighed softly and saw Quil picking up the remote and flipping channels. Suddenly I heard growling coming from the right of me, turning around I saw that Paul was the cause of the noise and he was eyeing Quil with an enraged look. "Whoa, Paul, I'm sorry, I can leave it on that channel." I heard Quil stammer before dropping the remote and retreating back to the table in the other room. Returning my gaze back to Paul, I eyed him with that 'Why'd you do that?' look, He sighed and sat back against the couch. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to do that." he apologized and I placed my hand over his which rested on his lap, squeezing his large hand softly and moved my head in the direction where the table was. Paul looked at me like I was crazy; he moved forward whispering into my ear. "I'm not good at apologize." He said softly, his breath tickling my skin again.

Taking out a post-it note I began to scribble, I handed it to him once I was done.

_Well you should, you can't growl at people. That's not being nice or a friend._

He nodded and squeezed my shoulder before getting up and walking to the table in the kitchen. "Look…I'm sorry that I growled at you." I heard him say which was later followed be a small choking sound, laughter and a timid Quil responding with, "I-it's ok man." I stood up and saw Sam looking rather shocked at what Paul said, Hana, Emily and Embry trying to contain their laughter, and Quil eyeing Paul with surprise. Hearing the door open from outside, we saw Jacob walk in and take in the situation of the environment. "Ok, what did I miss?" we heard him ask no one in particular, but Sam was the first to respond. "Its Paul's first time apologizing to Quil for growling at him." he answered as if this happens all the time, and then Embry, Emily and Hana burst into laughter. Jacob joined in the laughing session as well, his eyes moving to Paul. "Well congratulations, I'm really proud of you." He sniggered, while holding his sides and Paul tensed at their laughter. I saw that he looked like he was going to lose his temper again, slowly making my way to him, I touched his arm and he relaxed as he looked at me. "I'm glad you said you're sorry, it's about time, Paul." We turned at the sound of Sam, his eyes trained on Paul and me; I smiled softly now understanding that Sam really was proud. "Y-yeah I guess." He managed to say, his eye's looking down at mine. "Well I have to take Eve home, see you all later." Paul said as he led me to the front door of the house, Emily and Sam made their way over to us. "Eve come over when you can alright? It was wonderful to finally meet you and I hope we see you soon." I heard Emily, I smiled as we shook hands, Sam said good night to us and Paul returned the greeting.

The road home was silent, I looked over at Paul now realizing that he wasn't mister perfect, he really WAS someone that had anger problems and didn't take jokes lightly, that he DID have a hard time saying sorry and that he was sensitive even though it was hard to tell. Grabbing my post-it notes from my pocket and the small pen I had, I wrote something and stuck it in the middle of the driver's wheel.

_I'm really sorry for making you embarrassed in front of your friends._

He suddenly pulled off to the side of the road and turned off the engine, I sat looking at him for a while as he eyed my message. "My…my anger problem is embarrassing and I had no right to act the way I did, I'm sorry for having to make you tell me to stop." He finished and he looked at me, his eyes filled with regret. "I'm not proud with what I've been doing at school, getting angry all the time, and beating up students. That's not what I wanted for my life, but…" he trailed off and he continued, "But it's apart of who I am and I hate to think about myself like that, but there's really nothing for me to do about it now." He finished, his eyes still on mine and I unbuckled myself and sat next to him, I rested my head on his shoulder and with my paper and pen in hand, I began to write again.

_You can choose to stop it and I know you can, your anger problem isn't who you are it's what you choose to mask what you really feel. It's hard to express yourself without looking vulnerable._

He was silent again, holding the tiny green post-it in his fingers, "I'm not going to pretend like its easy, it's hard and I'm not good with expressing myself, but when your around it feels like I can." He said now looking down at me again, he smiled softly and he started the engine. We drove in comfortable silence with me under his arm, my head resting on his shoulder and I dozed off from the heat that came off him.

Feeling the truck come to a stop, I cracked my eyes open and saw that we were stopped in front of my house. "You awake?" he asked me softly, nodding slowly, I moved to sit upright and began to open the door. "Let me walk you to the door, ok?" he stated as he opened his door too and got out.

(Paul's POV)

I wish I didn't have to let her go home, earlier made me realize just how much she made me want her and I would have been able to kiss her, but fucking Quil ruined the moment. We walked up the four steps leading to her porch a few feet away from the front door, standing on the porch I turned to her and smiled really hard because I didn't want to leave her here. "Hope you had a good time tonight." I stated now resting my hands on her arms; she had a slight shiver when I touched her that I took a slow deep breath to keep from coming over and holding her. Watching her nod in agreement of how everything went tonight made me relieved that I didn't freak her out; she unlocked her door and smiled at me before closing it. Turning around I ran my hands through my hair and sighed heavily, that girl is not from this world, but she had me wrapped around her finger and I didn't mind at all.

As I drove home, I couldn't get her out of my head and my mind kept wandering back to that moment in Sam's living room. I suddenly found that my pants had gotten tighter, groaning at my situation I had to hurry into the house before mom saw anything. Parking in the drive way, I made a B-line for the front door. Locking the door behind me and trying to be quite on my way to the hall that led to my room, I heard my mother's voice calling me into living room which was across from our kitchen. "Paul, I need to talk to you." She called. Cursing at myself for the erection that I had in my pants, I needed to act quickly, "Hey mom, I need to use the bathroom real quick and I'll see you in a bit." I hurried to our restroom and shut the door. After I got rid my erection, I made my way to her and found that she was sitting on the sofa watching T.V.

"Your home early, did Sam let you come home early?" she asked, Chelsea Krets or better known as my mother was sitting and looking up at me, a small smile plastered on her face. Smiling to myself about the recent time I spent with Eve, "No, um we had a beach get together. The elders told stories and we had a barbeque." I replied, she looked at me and nodded. I turned to leave when I heard mom speak again, "Did you fight with anyone?" groaning softly and turning around, I looked and said, "No." The look on her face was nothing short of surprise, her eyebrows were raised and her mouth was slightly open. "Wow, Paul, I'm impressed." She said in a good-job tone. "Yeah, I'm going to sleep, night!" I said, as I left to my room. Looking at my clock, which sat on the nightstand next to my bed, it was 12 midnight and I'd have to get up in a few hours to start my patrolling shift. After my shower I went straight to bed, I laid above my covers because my body temperature was high.

I laid there in my bed and I thought of what she had said to me, Eve was right. I didn't need to be so angry about everything, but I felt like now it was impossible to go back to the way things were. Having made such a mark on my peers and teachers it's kind of hard to gain back that trust, but when it comes from her it feels like it's not so hard. 'Try, you'll never know if you don't try.' I sighed deeply knowing that I'd have to do this sooner or later.


End file.
